Endlich frei sein
by Feuchen
Summary: Kleine Pokémon-One-Shot zu einem Feuerinsel-Abenteuer. [Mauzi / Feuchen(Feurigel-Mutation)]


_Ist aus Abenteuern von meiner damaligen Pokémon-Onlinegame-Seite entstanden ^.~_

 _Feuchen ist ein selbsterfundenes Pokémon._

* * *

Sie saßen in einem Baum, gut versteckt, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden konnten, während sie das Geschehen unter ihnen beobachteten. Diese beiden Trainer, die in dem Wald liefen, wo sie sich versteckt hielten, hatten sie schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet.

„Du, Mauzi?", schaute das kleine Feurigel, welches ihre Flügel zur Seite gestreckt, womit sie einen über Mauzi hängen hatte, zu ihrem Pokémonfreund herüber, „ich will auch so leben wie die dort."

„Das geht aber nicht, Feuchen", sagte Mauzi und seufzte, schob den Flügel seiner Freundin sanft zur Seite und blickte von dem Ast, auf dem sie saßen, weiterhin nach unten, folgte mit dem Blick den beiden Trainern, die langsam aus ihrem Sichtfeld gingen.

„Warum nicht? Hier ist keiner von ihnen...", sagte Feuchen und drehte sich zu Mauzi, sah ihm in die Augen, „wir könnten doch einfach fliehen. Wir könnten auch den beiden dort folgen."

„Das können wir ganz sicher nicht, Feu", sagte Mauzi ernst und sprang ein Stück weiter auf einen nächsten Ast, um weiter zu klettern und gleichzeitig doch irgendwie der Spur der beiden Trainer zu folgen, auch wenn er natürlich nie Feuchen zustimmen würde, dass sie fliehen konnten. Er wünschte es sich manchmal zwar auch, nicht mehr unter Zwang zu leben, aber so einfach würde er nicht da raus kommen... und Feuchen auch nicht, dazu war sie vor allem zu wertvoll.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Feuchen, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog durch die Baumwipfel Mauzi hinter her.

„Ich folge ihnen, vielleicht haben sie etwas interessantes für uns", sagte Mauzi ruhig und sprang leise weiter, sah nur kurz während einer Pause zu Feuchen zurück.

„...Ich will aber nicht wieder zu ihnen zurück...", murmelte Feuchen und blickte im Flug kurz zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, „ich will nicht wieder neue Experimente über mich ergehen lassen, nur weil ich so... anders bin."

Seufzend stoppte Mauzi und ließ sich auf einem Ast nieder, sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm lehnend und sah zu Feuchen auf, „komm her, Feu."

Verwundert tat sie, was ihr Freund wollte und landete auf dem Ast, kuschelte sich bei Mauzi an. „Was ist los, Mauzi?"

Außer einem leisen Maunzen gab dieser nichts von sich, sondern kuschelte Feuchen erst mal ein wenig, bevor er seufzte. „Ich will ja auch nicht, dass du weiterhin zu etwas gezwungen wirst, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir ihnen entkommen können. Egal, wo wir in der Pokémonwelt wären, sie würden uns finden..." Er wollte so gerne, dass Feuchen diese Experimente nicht mehr über sich ergehen lassen musste. Das sie frei war und ihr eigenes Leben leben konnte. Er würde echt alles dafür tun, aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts gab, was ihr helfen konnte. Sie würde gefunden werden, wenn diese... Wissenschaftler nur richtig suchen würden. Es gab nun mal keinen Ort in der Pokémonwelt, der ihnen nicht bekannt war.

„Ich will mit dir fliehen, Mauzi...", murmelte Feuchen leise, während sie sich ruhig angekuschelt hatte, ihre Flügel zur Seite hängend und immer wieder einen leisen „Feu"-Ton von sich gebend.

„...Wohin denn?", fragte Mauzi bedrückt nach, „wohin sollen wir fliehen? Wohin, ohne dass wir irgendwann wieder gefunden werden?"

„...Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte Feuchen und richtete sich dann auf, sah nach unten, wo inzwischen niemand mehr zu sehen war. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden Trainer inzwischen weiter gegangen. „Aber vielleicht könnten wir mit diesen beiden Trainern von eben reisen? Zumindest ein wenig...?"

„Und wenn sie uns fangen wollen?", fragte Mauzi nach, „wir sind keine gewöhnlichen Pokémon. Wir können die menschliche Sprache, außerdem bist du ein ziemlich unbekanntes Pokémon. Du bist bestimmt begehrt bei vielen Trainern."

„Die zwei sahen aber nicht so aus, als wenn sie Pokémon schlecht behandeln", sagte Feuchen und wollte sich von Mauzi befreien, allerdings hielt dieser sie nur weiterhin ruhig fest und behielt seine Freundin unten.

„Trotzdem, ich finde es nicht gut, wenn wir uns Menschen zeigen", sagte Mauzi ernst, „wenn, dann müssen wir da alleine durch."

„Dann machen wir es alleine!", sagte Feuchen und hob ihre Flügel, um sich nun doch von Mauzi zu befreien und ein Stück in die Luft zu fliegen. Sie ließ sich gleiten und starrte zu Mauzi runter, welcher noch immer auf dem Ast saß und zu ihr rauf starrte. „Lass uns wenigstens versuchen zu entkommen und unser eigenes Leben zu leben!"

„Feuchen...", murmelte Mauzi, seufzte dann aber und richtete sich auf, blickte zu seiner Freundin und nickte dann entschlossen, „ich habe dich lange nicht so entschlossen gesehen, Feu." Er lächelte und fischte seine Freundin mit einem kurzen Sprung aus der Luft, um sie zu kuscheln. „Ja, du hast Recht. Lass uns fliehen. Auch, wenn es vielleicht erfolglos sein wird, lass es uns versuchen. Lass uns endlich unser eigenes Leben aufbauen."

„Ja, genau!", sagte Feuchen enthusiastisch und kicherte, als sie von Mauzi erneut gekuschelt und leicht unter dem Flügel gekrault wurde, „es wird alles gut werden... Mauzi."

Mauzi nickte und ließ seine Freundin los, bevor er weiter über die Äste sprang, während Feuchen ihm hinter her flog. Ja, sie würden versuchen von ihnen weg zu kommen und ein neues Leben zu zweit aufzubauen.


End file.
